fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Kami Kanako
|birth date= |height=5'9" |weight=131 lbs |likes= * Reading * Righteous Justice |dislikes= * Poor manners * Loud chewing |status=Deceased |affiliation=Freedom Academy |fates=Executed by Kerokuma |family=Unnamed parents |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Kami Kanako is a student of Freedom Academy, featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. Her title is Super High School Level Lawyer. Gallery :For more images of Kami, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Kami Kanako/Sprite Gallery. History Early Life When Kami was only ten years old, she witnessed a man murder both her parents in their bedroom and escape out the window. Even though she saw his face and testified as such, due to the man bribing the legal team he was able to get off without a conviction. This resulted in the case going cold. This injustice is what lead to Kami's desire to "clean up the world of injustice" by becoming a lawyer.Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Episode 4 Her first case was the fight to be recognized as a lawyer, a case she ultimately won. Many of her later cases she took were , as well as victims of injustice of a corrupt legal system. Killing Game In Chapter 1, Kami is the one who pushes for nonviolent approaches to the student's situation, suggesting that they wait for the proper authorities to arrive. Misunderstood Motive A few days after the first class trial, Kerokuma gave the next motive for murder: each student was given information on another students murders and/or assaults. Kami received information about Ricardio Montague killing his four year old sister, Eleanor. However due to her lawyer-background as well as Kerokuma being purposely vague in the report, she thought he killed Eleanor on purpose, when truthfully it was an accident. She began instigating a murder due to this misunderstanding. In the auditorium, Ricardio had been operating the SFX for the famous play , in which Kami played the lead role. After the scene in which Caesar is stabbed to death, Kami went backstage, using that scene as a distraction. When confronting Ricardio she claimed she attempted to get him to confess before stabbing him in the neck with the knife hidden in her shoe. She then programmed the SFX board to raise Ricardio's body up after the play ended in order to create the illusion that he had been hanged on stage while bleeding to death. Unfortunately for her, not only did her plan for murder get revealed by Maya Canzanilla, but she also learned Ricardio didn't kill Eleanor on purpose; it was an accident all along. She proceeded to break down in the trial room, as she apologized to the other students while crying more and more tears before she was executed. Appearance Kami is a 5'9", pale-skinned teenage girl with a slim build and yellowish, possibly amber, eyes. She has long, straight, black hair which goes past her waist, with shorter pieces framing her face and a single short piece which acts like a thin . Kami wears a white button-up shirt with a high collar, and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, tucked into a blue knee-length skirt with a white cherry blossom design. She wears knee-high white socks with a blue accent stripe, and black heeled pump shoes with an ankle strap. Kami accessorizes with a light blue headband with a large read flower attached to it, and matching small red flower on her lapel. She also wears a blue bow tucked into her collar. About Personality Kami is a deeply intelligent young woman, which has allowed her to find success in her career as a lawyer. She is deeply analytical, and makes decisions based on what she believes is the most logical outcome. She tends to be somewhat judgemental, and has a slight feeling of superiority due to her intelligence. Even when the class trial of Ricardio's murder, Kami answered with almost complete honesty despite the certain chance of her death after the voting. However she wasn't completely willing to let herself be found out based on the anger she was prone to falling into when her plan was beginning to become clear to the other participants. She is confirmed to be bisexual. https://twitter.com/milkpunchart/status/1135591261409304576 Talent & Abilities Creation and Development Milkpunches originally designed Kami around the same time as Kouji, several years before HDR20 was envisioned.HDRH20 Artbook: HDRH20 Complete Edition According to Milkpunches, Kami and Ricardio were fun characters to write for their way of speaking was very unique. In the planning stages of the plot development, he had a gut feeling that the Chapter 2 killing pair would be Ricardio and Kami because "They both had fairly simple characters so it was pretty easy to give them plenty of development in the two chapters they were around, and the backstories intertwining and being revealed during the trial was pretty dramatic, which I think is good for a second trial"Fanganronpa Wiki: Interview with Milkpunches References Navigation Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Killers